


Snow Bird

by DaintyCrow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Reader-Insert, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als Assistent/in von Mr. Tony Stark, wirst du damit beauftragt, Sam Wilson für eine nicht wirklich geplante Wartung seiner Flügel ausfindig zu machen. Unvorteilhafter Weise für Tony, hast du besseres zu tun als das.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snow Bird (Sam Wilson One Shot)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759847) by [CastleAndMurdock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleAndMurdock/pseuds/CastleAndMurdock). 



Du hattest überall nach Sam gesehen. Tony hatte dich vor über einer Stunde darum gebeten ihn zu finden, als er einige Verbesserungen an Falcons Flügeln vornehmen und dafür Sams Einverständnis haben wollte, bevor er die endgültige Entscheidung traf. Und als Mr. Starks Assistent nahmst du die Aufgabe ohne Wiederworte entgegen. Unvorteilhafter Weise war der Tower verdammt riesig und Sam ging nicht an sein Telefon. Du hattest die ersten drei Etagen erfolglos durchsucht und sogar an seine Zimmertür geklopft aber keine Antwort bekommen. Steve hatte ihn ebenfalls nicht gesehen, als du beim Vorbeigehen am Trainingsraum gefragt hattest. Tony schrieb dir alle zehn Minuten aus Frustration heraus und nach der ersten Stunde hattest du begonnen, ihn zu ignorieren. Im stillen wundertest du dich, wie Pepper so geduldig hatte sein können, nachdem sie so viele Jahre diesen Job gemacht hatte. Du schaltetest dein Handy aus, als du dich auf den Weg zum Dach machtest. Sam verbrachte manchmal mit Redwing zusammen seine Zeit dort, aber du hattest bis jetzt noch nicht daran gedacht. Es hatte schon den ganzen Tag wie verrückt geschneit und du hattest Sam drinnen vermutet, wo es warm war. Aber als du den ersten Schritt in die kühle Luft tratest, deine Arme um dich schlingend, fanden deine Augen schließlich die Person, nach der du suchtest.

Die dicken schweren Schneeflocken vom Morgen waren inzwischen von leichteren Flöckchen abgelöst worden, als du zu Sam tratest, der Schnee unter jedem deiner Schritte knirschend während du liefst. Er saß mit dem Rücken zu dir und seine Beine baumelten über die Dachkante, an der er schweigend saß, sich mit den Armen an den Gitterstäben festhaltend.

„Sam?“, fragtest du ruhig, wobei du versuchtest ihn nicht zu erschrecken. Er drehte den Kopf zu dir und lächelte.

„Was machst du hier oben?“, wollte er verwundert wissen.

„Ich könnte dich das selbe fragen“, meintest du und klettertest zu im, um sich neben ihn auf den Dachvorsprung setzen zu können.

„Es ist friedlich hier oben“, erwiderte er, während er mit seinen Augen die kalte Stadt unter sich betrachtete.

„Und kalt“, fügtest du hinzu. Er lachte zustimmend.

„Die Kälte interessiert mich nicht so sehr, solange es mich für eine Weile von all dem verrückten Zeug fernhält“, meinte er und nickte mit dem Kopf Richtung Tower.

„Was das angeht-“, erinnertest du dich und deine Hand wanderte bereits in Richtung des Handys in deiner Tasche, als du dich doch dagegen entschiedest. „Ach, vergiss es.“

„Tony?“, fragte er, ein leichter Anflug von Verdruss in seiner Stimme. Du nicktest langsam. „Genau die Art von verrückt, die ich zu vermeiden versuche.“

„Geht mir auch so“, erwidertest du zitternd. Sam legte einen Arm um deine Schultern und zog dich näher zu sich, ließ deinen Kopf an seinem Arm ruhen.

„Vielleicht könnten wir dann noch ein wenig länger hier bleiben?“, schlug er vor, der säuerliche Ton in seiner Stimme verschwunden, nun da Tony vergessen war. „Solange dir nicht zu kalt ist.“ Du lächeltest, und zogst deinen Arm von seiner warmen Seite weg, bevor du ihn um seinen Rücken schlangst. Und während ihr den Schnee beobachtet, wie er um euch herum fiel, vergaßt ihr beide die Zeit. Tony würde wütend werden und Sams Flügel würden vielleicht kein Update bekommen, aber für diesen Moment, war es viel wichtiger, den Schnee zu betrachten.


End file.
